thewaltdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Humphrey the Bear
" (1956).]] Humphrey the Bear is a cartoon character created by the Walt Disney studio in 1950. He first appeared in the Goofy cartoon Hold That Pose, in which Goofy tried to take his picture. After that he appeared in four classic Donald Duck cartoons: Grin and Bear It, Bearly Asleep, Rugged Bear, and Beezy Bear. Disney gave him his own series in 1955, but only two films resulted (Hooked Bear and In the Bag) before Disney discontinued making theatrical short subjects. When the shorts division closed, Humphrey was the last of only seven Disney characters who had been given a series of their own, starring in cartoons who opened with their own logo (the six others were Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n Dale (counting as one), and Figaro). The Humphrey cartoons have been aptly described by Leonard Maltin as "belly-laugh" shorts, and they feature a broader, wilder style of comedy than the usually cute or coy Disney gags. Personality Humphrey is a big, dumb, opportunistic, neurotic brown bear who lives in Brownstone National Park. He is constantly trying different ways to catch food and/or shelter from unsuspecting visitors. Unlike other Disney characters, Humphrey does not speak, but makes inarticulate noises expressing satisfaction, resignation, and anxiety. Those grunts were supplied by Disney staffer Jimmy MacDonald. When stricken by worry or panic, Humphrey runs desperately in place, with his feet seemingly headed in all directions. Humphrey's foil is usually Donald Duck, one of his antagonist; otherwise it is an officious park ranger voiced by Bill Thompson. The ranger was never identified in the theatrical shorts, but when the films were re-edited into an hour-long Disney TV episode, the ranger was given a name: J. Audubon Woodlore. Popularity The films were popular in theaters, and the character was familiar enough to be included in the Mickey Mouse Club credits (Humphrey holds the trampoline that bounces Mickey Mouse in the air). Later appearances Although the series Humphrey starred in enjoyed only a short run, a later generation of Disney artists and directors remembered Humphrey fondly, and cast him in episodes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Humphrey also made a cameo appearance during the final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit with other toons. Humphrey returned to the screen in three new shorts: Donald's Grizzly Guest and Donald's Fish Fry reunite Humphrey with Donald Duck, and in Hot Tub Humphrey Humphrey is once again in the title role, alongside Ranger Woodlore. In these appearances his vocals alternated between Frank Welker and Jim Cummings. Due to adding Humphrey to these Disney programs he became a more current character and can be seen in more Disney-related merchandise such as watches, cards, pins, t-shirts, and posters. Filmography Cartoons *''Grin and Bear It'' *''Bearly Asleep'' *''Rugged Bear'' *''Beezy Bear'' *''Hooked Bear'' *''In the Bag'' *''Donald's Grizzly Guest'' *''Donald's Fish Fry'' *''Hot Tub Humphrey'' *''Survival of the Woodchucks'' Television *''Donald Duck Presents *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Disney's House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' Movies *''The Ranger of Brownstone'' *''Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *''The Lion King 1½ Popular culture Jack Hannah, who directed the 1950s Humphrey shorts, revived the "dumb bear" idea for Walter Lantz's "Fatso Bear" cartoons in 1960 and 1961. It would also seem probable that the Hanna-Barbera animation studio was somewhat inspired by Humphrey in its creation of the somewhat smarter Yogi Bear (from 1958), who lives at Jellystone National Park, begs, steals, and plays tricks to steal picnic baskets from campers, and is constantly on the lookout for Ranger Smith. Humphrey is currently the spokes-character for Disney's Wilderness Lodge Resort at Walt Disney World in Florida. He is featured on the totem pole in the lobby along with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy. External links * *Humphrey at Toonpedia Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1950 Category:Fictional bears Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters fr:Nicodème (Disney) id:Humphrey si Beruang it:Humphrey Bear ms:Humphrey the Bear pt:Urso Colimério fi:Humphrey-karhu sv:Björnen Humphrey tr:Ayı Humphrey Category:Characters